遠い記憶, Tooi Omoide – Far memory
by Luo
Summary: [Songfic][the GazettE] Qu'est ce qui se passe lorsque Ruki est assailli par ses souvenirs après une dispute avec son amant ? Que se passetil lorsque le passé et le présent se fonde l'un dans l'autre ?


**Auteur :** Luo  
** Titre :** 遠い記憶, Tooi Omoide – Far memory  
** Groupe(s) :** The GazettE ( Ruki et Uruha ) et un invité mystère  
** Couple :** Bah vous verrez bien  
** Rating :** Aucune idée. . .  
** Genre :** Songfic, et euh. . . Dark ?  
** Disclaimer :** Raaah, mais pourquoi je peux pas commander les trois pour Noël ? Ah oui, Jacques a dit appartient à Christophe Willem ( et je veux bien sa voix enveloppée dans du papier cadeau )  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Euh. . . bonne lecture ?

**遠い記憶 **

**Tooi Omoide – _Far memory_**

**_Je suis un oiseau_**  
_**Qui est tombé de haut**_  
**_Je traîne ma peine_**

Il regardait au loin, le lac de turquoise, ou les montagnes qui se dessinaient dans la brume derrière, peut-être la ville, ou peut-être rien. Il faisait froid, même dans l'appartement. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme frissonnait imperceptiblement. Ruki posa une main sur la vitre. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, sinon une immense solitude pimentée par de la mélancolie. Son doigt traça une fine courbe sur le verre, qui s'effaça peu à peu. Le téléphone sonna. Il ne décrocha pas, à quoi cela servait-il ? Après tout, _il _dirait encore la même chose, s'excusant inlassablement, une insupportable ritournelle que Ruki n'avait pas envie d'écouter, ni même d'entendre. Pour le moment, _sa_ voix le répugnait. Ses doigts tapèrent doucement la vitre, retraçant un rythme familier, pour ensuite s'accélérer, tout comme la force appliquée à sa main qui s'accroissait. Bien sûr, c'était douloureux, tout comme le reste de son corps, mais rien en comparaison de la souffrance psychique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il avait toujours vécut dans la violence, la côtoyant jour après jour, le matin comme le soir. Mais tout ça c'était avant, avant the GazettE, et avant _lui._ Pendant un long moment de sa vie, elle s'en était allée, pour revenir plus forte que jamais, rendant son bonheur plus qu'éphémère. « Chassez le naturel et il revient au grand galop. » Ruki eut un rire ironique. Finalement, tout recommençait, encore. Ne pourrait-il donc jamais vivre et _être comme tout le monde_ ? Apparemment non.

**_Une larme qui coule j'ai,_**  
_**dans la gorge une boule**_  
**_Comme une pierre qui roule_**

La nuit était tombée, et la neige aussi. Ruki s'allongea sur son lit puis fixa le plafond quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux. Dans son esprit, une rafale d'images qui lui revenait, des souvenirs pour la plupart. Un goût amer. Des souhaits inexaucés ainsi que des rêves irréalisables. Des peurs enfantines aussi, ressurgies de son lointain passé qui semblait se rapprocher peu à peu pour le rattraper. L'engloutir. Il tremblait à présent, mais le froid n'était plus le seul responsable. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement. Les rideaux tirés laissaient cependant passer quelques raies lumineuses qui se faufilaient dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elles éclairaient le mur face à lui.

« - Comme par hasard », murmura-t-il. D'entre tous les endroits possibles, c'était _ce mur_ qui était dévoilé à ses yeux. Celui tapissé de photos. D'images d'eux, et sur chacune d'elle, toujours ce sourire si sincère et cet amour pétillant dans leurs iris. Sur elles, ils s'aimaient, un amour réciproque, tout simple. Une passion rayonnante. Ruki s'enviait. Il jalousait l'être qu'il avait été, son bonheur. Sa gorge se serra puis il referma les yeux. Il voulait pleurer.

**_Perdue l'innocence des jours  
Passés dans la cour de l'école_**

_Peu à peu, le garçon s'éveille. Son corps endolori est constellé de taches violacées. Il ne peut pas rentrer dans cet état. Il ne doit pas rentrer dans cet état là. Il a quand même sa dignité quoi qu'on en dise, et puis que diraient ses parents ? Son regard balaye la minuscule cour de la petite école. Plus personne n'est là, et pourtant, il tremble encore. Lentement, il se relève, le visage déformé par un rictus de douleur, puis fait quelques pas au prix d'un immense effort. Tant mieux, il peut encore marcher. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix, personne ne viendra le chercher. Qui s'en soucierait ? L'enfant se baisse pour récupérer son sac avant de le hisser avec difficulté sur ses frêles épaules, puis de quitter la place. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici._

**_Du bonheur, j'en ai pas  
Y en a pour Pierre et Paul_**

Ruki ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il s'était endormi, il n'aurait pas du. Sa tête était lourde et son corps, toujours aussi douloureux, voir même plus. Pourquoi les blessures faisaient-elles toujours plus mal après les coups ? Doucement, le jeune homme se releva. Son regard se posa sur la table de nuit, d'abord sur le réveil puis sur le paquet d'aspirine dont il en tira deux qu'il avala. Un goût désagréable, une trace acariâtre sur la langue. _Minuit_. Il n'avait pas énormément dormi, deux heures à peine. De toute façon, il dormait peu ces temps-ci, peut être même pas du tout. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain. _Ses _affaires étaient encore là, juste sous le miroir qui lui renvoyait un visage marqué par les larmes. Il avait pleuré durant son sommeil. Pourquoi ? Il était bien incapable de le dire. Des habits s'entassèrent rapidement sur le sol, dévoilant un corps qui venait de franchir la ligne le séparant de la minceur, parsemé de touches rouges et violettes par endroit. Des traits fins barraient ses poignets, son ventre, ses cuisses mais aussi son cou. Instinctivement, comme dépossédé de ses sens et son esprit, Ruki tendit la main pour attraper une lame de rasoir déjà souillée.

**_Jacques a dit : « Cours »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Vole »  
Mais pas le jour où je décolle**_

Ruki bandait soigneusement ses plaies, prenant la précaution de les désinfecter avant de les recouvrir par de fines bandelettes de coton. Le téléphone sonnait. _Il _pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il décroche. Encore. Le jeune homme se releva et fut aussitôt prit d'un vertige. Il parvient cependant à tituber jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il se laissa tomber avant d'engloutir deux nouvelles aspirines.

**_Jacques a dit : « Cours »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Aime »  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même**_

Le vocaliste parcourait les rues enneigées sans vraiment savoir où il allait, se laissant juste guider par ses pieds, il avait supposé que sortir lui ferait du bien. _Il court dans les ruelles aussi vite que possible. Il ne doit surtout pas se faire rattraper par les autres garçons, surtout pas par lui, qu'il entend crier des ordres pour qu'on l'arrête. _Ruki s'engagea dans une grande avenue noyée par la foule. _Il se sent mal à l'aise face aux regards des passants. Il a l'impression d'étouffer sous la pression de ces yeux qui le jaugent et le jugent._

**_Jacques a dit : « Marche »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Rêve »  
Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève**_

_Il pénètre dans l'immeuble, et grimpe les escaliers avant de se rendre sur le toit. Il est essoufflé et espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Le petit s'appuie sur le grillage, les doigts encastrés dans les trous. Encore une fois, il a envie de s'envoler. Il n'en peut plus. Il sait que le grillage est arraché à certains endroits, qu'il ne lui restera alors plus qu'un pas à faire, et pourtant, il refuse de le franchir : même si elle est pourrie, il tient quand même à sa vie. À vrai dire, la mort l'effraie. Une voix familière l'interpelle, celle-là même qui s'échappe de la gorge de son persécuteur? Il refuse de se retourner. Il a peur de confirmer ses doutes, mais des mains se posent sur ses épaules et le forcent à faire face._

**_Jacques a dit, certes, je lui pardonne_**  
_**Jacques est un rêve pas un homme**_

Les deux être s'effacèrent peu à peu, laissant Ruki embrouillé et immobile, prisonnier de sa propre illusion. La seule chose qu'il percevait à présent était le contact glacial avec cette matière douce et dure en même temps, et surtout glaciale. De la neige. Il captait les sons comme s'il avait enfoncé des bouchons dans ses oreilles, mais qui ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre ce faible bourdonnement et d'être atteint par un horrible mal de tête. Sortir n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Il sembla à Ruki qu'on l'appelait, puis la morsure du froid s'effaça soudainement.

**_Reste une mélancolie cachée_**  
_**Sous mon manteau de pluie**_  
**_Qui traîne encore_**

Ruki ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'était pas chez lui, mais dans un lieu tout aussi familier. Le chanteur se redressa et la couette qui le recouvrait glissa. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir qu'il ne portait rien, sauf son caleçon et un tee-shirt noir un peu grand, qui n'était pas le sien. Sur le bureau, près de la porte, une photo du groupe parcourut d'écritures : leurs propres commentaires marqués au feutre indélébile argenté. C'était avant qu'_il _ne le rencontre, lorsqu'il était célibataire et amoureux de l'un d'entre eux, personne qui entra justement dans la pièce.

**_Je ne sens plus le vent dans mes voiles_**  
_**Dis-moi à quoi me sert mon étoile**_  
**_Si je perds le Nord_**

« - Ruki ? Le guitariste s'assit à côté du chanteur puis posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à parler, se retenant tant bien que mal de poser des questions. Celui-ci garda le silence avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule d'Uruha.  
- Tu as vu n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il en désignant les marques. Son ami hocha doucement la tête. Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer toutes ces taches de couleur sur la peau de Ruki. Celui-ci passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure du guitariste puis attrapa une mèche et commença à jouer avec d'un air absent. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.  
- On s'est disputé. . . »

**_Mes îles, je les ai méritées_**  
_**Mes ailes, je ne les ai pas volées  
J'ai tout fait comme tu m'es dit**_  
**_Mais le rêve s'évanouit_**

Il était avec lui. Tout avait bien commencé. Comme d'habitude, la soirée se déroulait sans problèmes, le temps partagé entre les paroles, les baisers et les caresses. Ils avaient fais l'amour plusieurs fois et étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçant tendrement. Ruki lui avait longuement parlé, de tout, de rien, puis d'Uruha et de ses anciens sentiments pour lui ainsi que de ses sentiments actuels à son égard. _Il_ lui avait alors posé une question auquel le vocaliste n'avait pu répondre et tout s'était vite enchaîné. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris sinon les siens. Juste un murmure et des coups. La douleur physique et psychique des souvenirs qui revenaient. Uruha prit tendrement Ruki dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer contre son torse.

**_Jacques a dit : « Cours »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Vole »  
Mais pas le jour où je décolle**_

Le garçon est appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Il les envie. Il l'envie d'avoir un ami aussi proche. D'avoir un ami tout simplement, lui n'en a pas. Lui aussi a vu la scène et a ressenti sa douleur. L'autre, il lui ressemblait énormément. Beaucoup trop. Il avait étonné de les voir ensemble. Plutôt choqué en fait de les observer s'aimer.

**_Jacques a dit : « Cours »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Aime »  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même**_

Uruha rallongea Ruki dans son lit et le recouvrit de sa couverture. _L'enfant descend les escaliers en vitesse, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Il l'a poussé ! Il s'est défendu ! Pour la première fois, il ne s'est pas laissé faire, et ça le remplit de fierté. Il le sait à présent, il peut se défendre. Il ne se laissera plus jamais faire. _Un sourire éclaira le visage du chanteur, sourire qui attendrit le guitariste. Son ami devait faire un rêve agréable.

**_Jacques a dit : « Marche »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Rêve »  
Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève**_

Il caressa lui caressa la joue avant d'y déposer délicatement ses lèvres et de sortir de la chambre. Il devait passer un coup de fil et _il _allait l'entendre. On ne blessait pas pas celui qu'on aimait comme ça, surtout si cette personne se trouvait être Ruki. _Il écarquille les yeux de surprise. Ses persécuteurs sont là tout autour de lui. Ils l'ont attendu, ou peut-être était-ce leur chef qu'ils attendaient. Le garçon recule. Toutes ses résolutions se sont envolées. Seule la peur est restée, et ce besoin de fuite aussi, mais il ne peut pas s'en aller. Une vague de désespoir s'abat sur lui._

**_Jacques a dit, certes, des tas de choses_**  
_**Mais sur la vie, pas toutes roses**_

_Ils l'ont plaqués contre un mur. Ses plaies se sont rouvertes. Les coups pleuvent encore. Il hurle sa douleur._ Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Uruha qui raccrocha sans tarder. Les cris de Ruki étaient à glacer le sang. Le guitariste accourut à son chevet. Le vocaliste suait, s'agitant et gémissant dans le lit. Son visage exprimait, un mélange complexe d'émotions : de la peur, de la haine, de l'horreur. . . Uruha _le _maudit. Tout ça, c'était _sa_ faute. La seule chose qui l'avait retenu d'aller directement _le _voir pour lui faire part de son avis à son égard, d'une manière peu élégante, c'était l'amour qui lui portait Ruki.

**_Jacques ne dit pas tout_**  
_**Jacques ne dit mot  
Jacques ne sait pas ce qu'on vit  
Jacques ne sait pas que c'est tout gris**_

L'enfant regarde le vocaliste. Bien que celui-ci ne le voit pas, il lui sourit et le remercie ; il s'est souvenue et il partage sa douleur insoutenable, il l'allège et le fait vivre. Il jette un coup d'oeil au guitariste. Celui-ci semble complètement affolé. C'est normal. Il tient la main de son ami et caresse ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Le garçon secoue la tête de gauche à droit. Ça ne sert à rien. Tout ce qu'il fera sera vain, après tout, Ruki est à lui maintenant.

**_Jacques a dit : « Cours »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Aime »  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même  
Jacques ne sait rien de la vie**_

_Un pied heurte violemment son sexe. La douleur explose et il hurle à la mort. C'est la première fois qu'il a tant mal. On le lâche et il s'écroule sur le sol. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des rires fusent. Qu'ils cessent ! Les frappes reviennent. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, se met en position foetale. Il supplie. Ses mains viennent protéger son entrejambe laissant sa tête à découvert. Il ferme les yeux et encaisse. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire de toute façon. Une nouvelle voix se mêle aux rires. Sa voix. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, mais tous cesse. Des anges passent et toujours rien. Il a encore plus peur. Ne dit-on pas le calme avant la tempête ? Son angoisse s'accroît lorsqu'on le relève. Face à lui, encore lui. Il encore se faire battre._

_Le chef s'approche lentement et tend sa main vers lui. Le garçon réveille alors sa volonté. Partir, s'éloigner, fuir avant d'y laisser sa peau. Il se met tant bien que mal à courir. Sa trajectoire n'est pas droite, il a du mal à tenir, mais tant qu'il n'aura pas quitter cet endroit, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Quant à l'autre, il fait un signe à ses sbires. Ils ne doivent pas le poursuivre. Il les congédie d'un geste. Au fond de lui, il les déteste. Il les hait car ils lui font du mal mais il sait qu'il est pire qu'eux ; juste un gamin qui a peur de ses sentiments. Il n'y peut rien. Au moins, l'enfant gardera toujours un souvenir de lui. _

**_Jacques a dit : « Marche »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Rêve »  
Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève  
La vie, c'est tout gris**_

Uruha se figea. Pourquoi Ruki murmurait-il inlassablement _son _nom alors que c'était _sa _faute ? Son coeur se serra tandis que le vocaliste serrait sa main avec une telle force qu'Uruha avait l'impression qu'elle était broyée. Le guitariste posa son front sur le sien. Il était brûlant. Le chanteur devait avoir pris froid dehors. Quelle idée aussi de sortir par ce temps ? Uruha se leva pour chercher de quoi le soigner.

**_Jacques a dit : « Bois »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « Mange »  
Moi j'ai grandi mais rien ne change**_

Lorsque Ruki reprit conscience, il était toujours dans le lit d'Uruha qui d'ailleurs s'était endormi la tête posée sur son torse.  
« - Uruha ? Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et rougit avant de répondre :  
- Gomen ! Je ne voulais pas. . . Reste ici, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, et à manger aussi, tu ressembles plus à un zombie qu'autre chose ! »  
Il sourit, se leva et disparut dans le couloir sous le regard de Ruki. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Uruha avait toujours été là pour lui, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Il secoua la tête. Et lui, qu'avait-il fais pour lui ? Que lui avait-il apporté, mis à part des ennuis ? Il était bien incapable de le dire.

**_Jacques a dit : « Vague »_**  
_**Jacques a dit : « S'cours »  
Mais ne connaît rien à l'amour**_

Ses maux de tête revinrent. Il se sentit nauséeux. Sa vue se troubla. Ruki prit sa tête entre ses mains, bien que conscient de l'inutilité de la chose. Son regard balaya la pièce. Il devait rêver encore : c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il se voyait lui-même, plus jeune, tel qu'il était enfant. Et pourtant, il se trouvait bien là, juste en face à le dévisager en souriant. Cet être représentait une période de sa vie et une partie de lui qu'il haïssait et avait réussi à oublier. . . jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
« - Et tu ne m'oubliera pas cette fois. . . » murmura l'autre lui. Dans le coeur du vocaliste résonna un silencieux appel au secours.

**_Jacques a dit : « Chante, si tu le veux »_**  
_**Moi je déchante peu à peu**_

Il sourie. Ruki aura beau appeler au secours, cela ne changera rien. Il est là à présent, et le restera. Le seul être qui lui fasse peur ne risque pas de se montrer, il est parti de sa vie lorsqu'ils ont déménagés pour lui échapper. Uruha pénètre dans la pièce sans le voir, il n'en a pas la capacité, un plateau rempli de victuailles en mains. Il le pose sur la table de nuit. Ruki regarde son repas avec un air étrange, chose que remarqua le guitariste.  
« - Il faut que tu manges Ruki. . .  
- Uruha ? Je peux te demander une chose ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Uruha. . . Je voudrais le voir. . . onegai. . . » Le guitariste soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter.

**_Jacques a dit, certes, je lui pardonne_**

Uruha lavait la vaisselle. Il avait encore céder aux caprices du blond, comme toujours. Résultat, il devait accueillir chez lui l'objet de toute sa haine, et la cause de l'état de Ruki. Il soupira, si c'était le seul moyen pour que son chanteur aille mieux. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Le pouls de Ruki s'accéléra soudainement? C'était _lui._ Comment allaient-ils réagir tous les deux ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Redeviendrait-_il_ violent ? Non, sûrement pas et de toute façon Uruha était là. Ruki ne savait pas, ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux, de leur couple. Il entendit _sa _voix, puis celle du guitariste, suivit de bruits de pas. _Il_ apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Toujours aussi magnifique. _Il _s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Personne ne parlait. _Ses _doigts effleurèrent les bandages du vocaliste puis remontèrent jusqu'à son visage qu'il caressa tendrement.  
« - Gomen ne Ruki-kun. . . » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres. Ruki se laissa faire. Il avait déjà tout oublié, jusqu'à ce garçon qui lui semblait vaguement familier qui s'estompait et ne semblait pas faire partie de la réalité. Il était de nouveau de _ses_ bras si rassurants. Leur dispute s'effaça elle aussi. Comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieue. Seul les marques sur le corps du chanteur en témoignait.  
« - Ce n'est rien Mikaru, Ruki serra son amant dans ses bras puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou, J'ai déjà oublié. »

**_Jacques est un rêve pas un homme_**

Il pleure. C'est lui qu'il a vu entrer. Celui qu'il hait. Comment l'a-t-il retrouvé ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ? À cause de lui, il disparaît. Et ce sourire sur ses lèvres, il l'insupporte ! Cela n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi. Pourquoi Ruki aime-t-il ce monstre ? Agacé, il détourne les yeux. Uruha est là aussi, dans l'ombre. Lui aussi pleure. Il sait qu'il se pose les mêmes questions. Finalement, des deux, c'est peut-être lui qui souffre le plus. Après tout, le guitariste lui ne s'effacera pas, il n'est pas un souvenir. Il devra rester et les observer s'aimer. Pas de chance pour lui. Il est tombé amoureux d'un imbécile qui ne le verra jamais autrement plus que son meilleur ami. Il sourit tristement et espère bien du courage à Uruha tandis qu'il maudit les deux autres. Plus personne n'est là pour le voir, ni l'entendre, ni partager sa peine. Il ferme les yeux. Il n'est plus là, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

**OWARI**

Blabla de l'auteur : Que dire ? C'est ma toute première songfic. J'ai choisi Jacques a dit à cause d'une certaine Yunyun qui m'a mise la chanson dans la tête, et puis j'aime bien les paroles et l'air. Bref, résultat, cette songfic et aussi des grosses cernes sous les yeux étant donné que je l'ai fini dans mon lit, couvertures tirées au dessus de ma tête, à la lampe de popoche. Avouez, vous ne vous attendiez pas à Mikaru hein ? 'fin j'espère que vous avez aimé 


End file.
